Campaniling
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: Entry for Home Sweet Home Contest. Eric and Sookie attend the annual VEISHEA celebration, and participate in an ISU tradition.


Title: Campaniling

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Tray and Amelia**

**Word Count: 2,040**

**Pen Name: beatlechicksteph**

**Beta: Northwoman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything SVM, Ms. Harris does.**

I was awoken by my phone indicating that I had a text message. I rolled over in my bed, picked up my phone and noticed that it was from my boyfriend, Eric.

"Sookie, I've got a spot in front of the Union, see you when you get here."

I smiled. It was the third Saturday in April, which meant it was Iowa State's annual VEISHEA celebration. It's been held every year since 1922. It began to celebrate spring and showcase the different colleges within the University. The word VEISHEA actually stood for the different colleges that were around in 1922: **V**eterinary Medicine, **E**ngineering, **I**ndustrial **S**cience, **H**ome **E**conomics, and **A**griculture. It's a week long celebration that culminates in a parade and carnival type thing on Saturday.

Eric and I have been going to the parade every year. We were in our last semester as undergrads, and our future was uncertain. Neither of us were from Iowa. I was from Louisiana and Eric was an International student from Sweden. We were planning on enjoying today more than ever, since it could be our last VEISHEA.

Eric and I lived off campus, in an apartment on the north side of Ames. It was nice because we lived by the mall, where all the different CyRide routes picked up and dropped off. Eric had gotten up early this morning and jogged the four miles to campus so that we could find a good spot for the parade.

I looked at the time, and sprang from my bed. It was 9:00, and the parade began at 10:30. Campus was going to be a zoo by the time I made my way over there. I quickly typed a text to Eric telling him I would grab the first bus I could and get there soon. I threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with Iowa State's mascot, Cy, in gold. I pulled on a pair of comfy shoes and put my hair in a ponytail. I place my phone, keys, student ID and some cash in my pockets before dashing out the door.

On my walk to the mall, I appreciated the beautiful spring day. It had been a long winter, and the snow had finally all just melted a couple weeks ago. Being from Louisiana, I hated the snow. Eric, however, loved it. The sun was shining, and I could tell it was going to be a warm day. I hoped Eric remembered to throw sunscreen in his bag. We were both blond and fair-skinned. While I loved a nice tan, spending the day in the sun would be a sure way to get a sunburn.

When I got to the mall, I lucked out and a red route bus was sitting and waiting to go. Since that was a bus that stopped right by the Union, I hopped on and flashed my ID before taking a seat. Once the bus began moving, I sent Eric a "20 min" text.

The bus ride to campus became more and more crowded the closer we got. Local families, and families of alumni came in from all over just for VEISHEA. The bus stopped behind the Union and I hopped off. I walked in the side door, and moved up the curved staircase to get to the first floor. I pushed my way through the crowds to gold star hall, and out into the main entry way. I made sure to walk around the zodiac sign etched on the floor. I had a test coming up, I didn't want to risk failing it. I pushed through the doors, walked past the four seasons fountain, and found Eric standing in a shady area on the grass talking with our friends, Tray and Amelia.

I came up behind Eric and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and greeted me with a grin.

"Hello, Lover. Glad you could finally make it," he smiled as bent down to give me a hug.

"Sorry, I overslept," I replied, squeezing him tight against me.

"It's okay, you're just in time. The first of the parade is just now making its way here," Amelia said gesturing at the street.

As I turned to look, the first of the vehicles, carrying Iowa State's president made its way down the street.

We settled onto the blankets that Eric and Tray had brought and watched the parade go by. Eric and Tray talked about their engineering classes and how hard they were, while Amelia and I talked about the latest celebrity gossip.

After about an hour of watching floats made by the frats and sororities, Eric turned and got my attention.

"Hey, this is getting really crowded. Tray and I were thinking of heading over to MacKay and getting our cherry pies while everyone is watching the parade. How does that sound?"

I nodded in agreement. "Let's wait until the float with the band comes. It usually stops, it'll be easier to cut through the parade that way."

About five minutes later, the float carrying the band came to a stop in front of us as the band began playing the fight song, and everyone, including us, began singing along. We picked up our blankets as they began playing the fight song a second time and pushed our way through the crowds. We dashed across the street and made our way across campus to get our cherry pies.

We made it to MacKay, and there wasn't much of a line, so we walked through, handed the good people our dollars and received our cherry pies. We walked out of the building and sat on a bench to enjoy our pies.

"So, what should we do next?" Tray asked, as he inhaled his pie in one bite.

"Definitely need to go laugh at the re-enactors," Eric said, as he too inhaled his pie.

"We should also go to the Agronomy tent and get some soil cups," Amelia gave as input.

"Then we should head over to Welch Ave. Station and partake," I finished off.

We all agreed on the itinerary and stood up and walked to central campus where all the booths had been set up by different clubs, organizations and departments.

We spent several hours exploring what each tent had to offer. Around five, though, our hunger got the best of us and we walked down to Welch Ave. in the heart of Campustown to our favorite bar, Welch Ave. Station.

We walked into the bar and grabbed a booth near the back. We ordered a pizza and a pitcher of Blue Moon, and settled in for a while.

"So, what are you guys doing after graduation?" Tray asked after our food had arrived.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No idea."

Eric did the same. "It depends on my job prospects. I have applications out everywhere. But with the current job market, I just don't know where it will bring me."

"Are you guys going to follow each other after graduation?" Amelia asked taking a drink of her beer.

Eric and I looked at her. "Yes," I answered. "Why wouldn't we?"

Amelia shrugged. "Well, you guys aren't engaged or anything. I've just been wondering if you guys would go where the other one went, or if you guys would go to your respective homes."

The engagement issue. This has popped up in lots of conversations in the last few months. Eric and I had been together ever since we met our first semester of freshman year in astronomy class. When I went home for Christmas, both my Gran and my older brother, Jason, had been hounding me about Eric's "intentions."

Not that we hadn't talked about the future or anything. We had, at great length. We couldn't see a future without the other one in it. The problem was with Eric's student visa. If he couldn't get a permanent visa, he would have to leave the country after graduation. We agreed we didn't want to get married just so he could stay in the country, and move from there.

Amelia and Tray on the other hand, had been engaged for the last year, and were planning on getting married this summer. Both Iowa natives, Tray already had a job at his dad's business and they were planning on moving to Des Moines after graduation.

"We love each other, Amelia, that's enough for us," Eric answered. "We don't need to be bound to each other with a ring and a promise to know that we can't live without each other."

I nodded in agreement. An awkward hush fell over the table.

"Hey," Tray spoke up, loudly. "If heaven were a bar, it would be Welch Ave. Station."

That effectively lightened up the mood. We sat in the bar for a long time talking about Tray and Amelia's upcoming wedding, and what we had left to accomplish before graduation came the first week of May.

Around 11:45, Eric stood up from the table.

"Sookie, let's make our way to the Campanile," he said, holding his hand out for me.

I looked at him quizzically. "Why? It's almost midnight, and it's VEISHEA. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a huge crowd there to do a mass Campaniling."

Eric shook his head. "Nah, the mass Campaniling is for Homecoming. Let's go. We've never Campaniled before."

That was very true. In the four years we've been together, not once had we participated in the inane ritual of kissing at midnight under the Campanile for the entire duration of the chimes.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking Eric's hand. I turned to address Tray and Amelia.

"I guess we're Campaniling. Meet us on the steps of Curtiss after midnight for the pancake feed?"

Tray and Amelia nodded, and we headed out of the bar and began walking back toward campus.

"So," I said, as we got closer to the campanile, "Since you've decided we should participate in the dating rituals of ISU, are we going to walk three times around Lake Laverne in silence next?"

Eric laughed. "No, I know we're going to be together forever. I don't need to walk silently around a lake to prove that. Besides, I know you're scared of Lancelot and Elaine."

I scowled at him. "There's a reason to be scared of those swans. Lancelot is known to attack people at times."

We reached the Campanile, and sure enough there was a crowd. But it wasn't as large as I thought it would be. Eric led me directly under the arches of the Campanile, which were surprisingly empty.

I turned to look at the growing line at the pancake feed, and rubbed my stomach. We were going to have to wait a while before we actually ate any pancakes.

I knew it was getting awfully close to Midnight, so I turned back around to face Eric so we could get this silly tradition out of the way, only to find him kneeling on the ground.

"Eric?" I asked.

"I got a job, here in Iowa," he said from his place on the ground. "I've also gotten a work visa to stay in the US as long as I hold this job."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago," he replied, still kneeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, along with this," he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it.

Inside sat a beautiful white gold ring with a simple diamond setting at the top. I knew immediately what it was and began to cry.

"Sookie, I've known since we met in that astronomy class that you were it for me. You're my best friend, the light of my life. You are my forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I couldn't speak words. I just nodded my head. Eric slipped the ring on my finger, and stood up, taking me into his arms. Just as the Campanile began playing the song that signaled the beginning of the hour, Eric dipped me down, and kissed me.

Best. VEISHEA. Ever.

**AN**_**: **__Even though it's been almost 4 years since I graduated from ISU, I still live in the area, and we still attend VEISHEA. If you're ever in the Ames, IA area in April, you should really consider coming to VEISHEA, it's awesome fun._


End file.
